The Night Before
by Lovely Swan
Summary: Esto no era real. Los presentes vieron con incredulidad como Yui subida en la mesa del comedor bailaba seductoramente al ritmo de la música, moviendo sus caderas de forma tentativa dándoles una buena vista de lo sexy que se veía en esa vulgar prenda. En definitiva, Yui era una sexy gatita que buscaba ser violada por una manada de sádicos vampiros. [Comedia, romance] [Yui X All]
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo fic del que les hable en "My Vampire Baby", muchas gracias a los que comentaron en ese fic ^^ Además de animarme a escribir esta idea que no me resisti a empezar esta mañana. Como ya lo había mencionado, veremos a una Yui borracha, pero antes para dar emoción siempre debe haber un prólogo ¿No? Por supuesto, y es así como este prólogo nos contara el día después de la borrachera de la rubia. **

**Pero antes debo mencionar que en este fic harán su aparición los hermanos Mukami: Ruki, Kou, Yuma y Azuza dado que en combinación con los Sakamaki darán más comedia a este fic jaja y aún más con los apodos que los tres primeros han dado a Yui xD**

**Bueno, ya no les entretengo más. Espero sea de su agrado el fic, sin más que decir los dejo con el prólogo. **

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Reject._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**~The Night Before~**

**.**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana despertándola y haciéndola fruncir el ceño por la molestia de la interrupción. Se removió en su cama intentando buscar una mejor posición, las sabanas rozaron contra su piel desnuda sacándole un sutil gemido ante el mero contacto. El cuerpo le pesaba, la cabeza le estaba matando y tenía una pereza enorme de abrir sus ojos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansada y con ganas de quedarse el resto de su existencia en su cómoda cama? La joven creía que un camión la había arrollado, dos veces al menos.

De repente una ola nauseosa le atrapo, hizo una mueca y sin poder contenerse se levantó de un salto de la cama (Causándole un dolor de cabeza más fuerte). Sus piernas se movieron por si solas, corriendo en dirección al baño para descargar el contenido de su estómago. Nada más poner un pie en el interior del cuarto, se arrodillo frente al retrete y vomito sin control mientras sostenía su cabello evitando mancharlo con el repugnante líquido gástrico.

Al terminar su laboriosa tare jalo la palanca, para seguidamente dejarse caer en el suelo agotada. Sentir la frialdad del suelo en contacto con su piel le hizo sentir aliviada por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que el descarado dolor regreso con más fuerza. La cabeza la estaba matando y ya consideraba la idea de asestarse un golpe a ver si con esto la calmaba.

Yui frunció el ceño al advertir cierto hecho que paso por alto. Su cuerpo… estaba desnudo. Por completo. Sus ojos se ampliaron al presenciar aquel hecho y ver como entre sus muslos había sangre junto a algo más, lo que parecía ser un líquido pegajoso. El corazón se le paro al inferir que era ese "líquido pegajoso" y porque había sangre en esa parte de su anatomía.

─Pero miren… _Bitch-chan _ya se despertó ─La cantarina voz de Raito le alerto de la presencia de sus sádicos compañeros de hogar.

Con lentitud giro la cabeza para observar petrificada como frente a ella no se encontraban solo los sádicos hermanos Sakamaki sino también los también sádicos hermanos Mukami. ¿Qué rayos hacían todos aquí? ¿Era la reunión del club "Torturemos a Yui"? La joven hizo ademan de contestar al castaño una grosería por culpa del mal humor, cuando otra oleada de dolor le atrapo haciéndole gemir audiblemente llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

No era su día, y ver a estos diez vampiros le provocaba tan solo más malestar. Lanzo una fulminante mirada a Raito haciéndole sonreír y luego romper en carcajadas que le dieron más jaqueca.

Bastardo.

─Deja de reírte sanguijuela ─Ladró la chica molesta. Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron sorprendidos por el apodo─ No estoy de humor para tus tonterías, así que si me vas a molestar hazlo rápido y lárgate.

El mayor de los trillizos se quedó estático al escuchar las crudas palabras de la joven, quien le lanzaba miradas airadas y se sobaba la cabeza al mismo tiempo sufriendo de dolores. Sin poderse contener sonrió de lado. Si hubiera sido otra, Raito la habría matado pero no lo haría con ella. De cierta forma debía admitir que era divertido ver como una debilucha humana le plantaba cara de esa forma porque no aguantaba sus bromas debido a una fuerte resaca, además con lo que pasó la noche anterior… le perdonaba todo.

─¡Vaya! Te has levantado del lado equivocado de la cama _Bitch-chan _─Su risa resonó en la habitación molestando al resto de los presentes─ Se ve que no aguantas ni una bromita después de una resaca venidera por la borrachera que te pegaste ayer.

─En primera baja el volumen de tu voz ─La chica se tapó los oídos─ Estás hablando muy alto, y en segunda ¿De qué borrachera hablas? ─Cuestiono la joven sobándose la cabeza sin entender─ No sé de qué estás hablando Raito-kun, yo nunca bebo.

Kou soltó un bufido moviendo sus manos y restándole importancia a aquel comentario.

─Es muy notorio que no bebes _M neko-chan_ ─Sonrió burlón─ Lo comprobamos ayer por la noche luego que te pusieras de esa forma.

Los ojos de Yui se estrecharon al oír eso último. ¿De esa forma? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando el segundo hijo de los Mukami? Dirigió una mirada curiosa al rubio cuando otra ola de nauseas llego hasta ella. Rápidamente se colocó en el retrete y siguió vomitando sin control. De un momento a otro sintió que unas manos frías cogían sus cabellos y los recogían ayudándola para que no se ensuciara. Al terminar supo quién le había ayudado. Sus ojos se abrieron más al ver a un Ayato con las mejillas coloreadas de un tono sonrosado, miraba en otra dirección algo avergonzado.

¿Desde cuándo Ayato no la miraba a la cara con su sonrisa sádica? ¿Desde cuándo Ayato se sonrojaba como un niño? Una toalla felpuda fue puesta frente a ella provocando que la chica cambiara su vista para observar ahora a un Subaru sonrojado le ofrecía el objeto para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

¿Por qué esas reacciones? Se preguntó Yui sin comprender, cuando de repente el recuerdo de la sangre y el pegajoso liquido vino a su mente junto a la palabra "desnuda". Con un veloz movimiento se cubrió avergonzada echando una ojeada discreta a los vampiros, quienes miraron con cierta irritación su acción. No les gustaba mucho la idea de verla cubierta cuando ya habían apreciado su menudo cuerpo sin prendas que la cubrieran. Pero ignoro este hecho debido a que tenía otro pensamiento en mente. Una idea de lo que había sucedido.

No podía ser lo que estaba pasando.

─Un momento… ─Musito la chica nerviosa alejándose un poco de ambos vampiros─ ¿Qué es lo que sucedió exactamente anoche?

Diez pares de ojos le miraron sorprendidos por sus palabras, cuando de repente la sorpresa se vio reemplazada por algo más… ¿Era furia acaso? ¡¿Por qué la veían como si la quisiera matar ahora mismo?! La cabeza le latió nuevamente haciéndole sollozar.

─¿A qué te refieres con _"qué es lo que sucedió exactamente anoche"_? ¿Es que tienes amnesia o qué _Chichinashi_? ─La furia era palpable en su voz─ Sabes muy bien lo que paso anoche, tú estuviste con nosotros y…

─¿Con ustedes? ─El terror le invadió─ ¿Cómo que estuve con ustedes? ¡¿De qué estás hablando Ayato-kun?! ¿Y por qué estoy desnuda?

Reiji negó con la cabeza, tras lo que Ruki solo rodo los ojos al entender ambos cual era el pequeño problema. El pelinegro se arregló los lentes y negó con la cabeza.

─Anoche te emborrachaste por culpa de Raito, estuvimos tratando de hacerte llegar a tu recamara pero sucedieron unos cuantos "accidentes" en el camino.

¿Accidentes? Aquello no sonó bien para los oídos de la rubia, quien de inmediato presintió que esos accidentes tenían que ver con esos sádicos. Las náuseas le invadieron otra vez. Intento hacer memoria de lo sucedido, más solo se hallaba con una neblina negra. Nada. Parecía que ni un mísero recuerdo estuviera presente en relación a la noche anterior. Siguió intentando observando a los vampiros, pero aun así no consiguió nada.

Suspiro derrotada. Si había estado borracha, cosa que no creía posible ya que no tomaba (Pero con Raito todo podía pasar), probablemente había hecho cosas en su estado de embriaguez y como efecto de la reseca había obtenido pérdida de memoria.

─No recuerdo nada ─Declaro con horror la jovencita.

Los presentes guardaron un silencio sepulcral, matándola con la mirada y haciendo que ella se sintiera más nerviosa aún. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho en su estado de borracha?

Raito al parecer se apiado de su estado y suspirando con molestia se sentó en el suelo mirando al techo. Una sonrisa sádica se extendió por su rostro mandando escalofríos a Yui, con cada una de esas sonrisitas siempre le sucedía algo malo a ella y no dudaba que esta no fuera la excepción. Solo que no espero las siguientes palabras del castaño.

─Entonces tendremos que hacer que _Bitch-chan _recupere sus recuerdos ─Ella se paralizo─ Cada uno te contara lo sucedido y así harás memoria de lo perrita que puedes ser con unas copas de más.

─¿Perrita? ─Cuestiono ofendida.

Él la ignoro, y ella comprendió entonces.

Sangre. Liquido espeso. Perrita. Desnuda. Borrachera. Músculos adoloridos.

Su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca de horror al darse cuenta de su cruel realidad, atando cabos sueltos al fin sabía que es lo que sucedió la noche anterior. El único problema es que no sabía con quien fue ni si en verdad estaba sucediendo o era una mala broma del mayor de los trillizos.

─Raito-kun ¿Acaso yo… con uno de ustedes?

El de ojos verdes sonrió más─ Si _Bitch-chan_. La noche anterior perdiste tu preciada virginidad con uno de nosotros.

Con esas palabras las náuseas la atraparon y volvió al retrete a continuar descargando lo último que guardaba su estómago. Las palabras de Raito taladraban su mente sin darle un misericordioso descanso. Tan solo repetían varias veces lo mismo. A lo lejos pudo escuchar al pervertido vampiro decir: "Creó que fui muy directo". No le importo, ella siguió llorando en su interior al saber la verdad.

Anoche había perdido su virginidad con uno de estos sádicos vampiros… solo que no sabía con cuál de los diez.

¿Quién fue el primero?

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo, ahora preguntaran… ¿Cuántos capítulos serán? Pues, serán siete en total contando prólogo y epílogo. Cada capítulo será protagonizado por Yui y dos de estos diez sádicos vampiros jaja y en penúltimo veremos quién fue el primero para Yui. <strong>

**Como adelanto puedo decir que los primeros en iniciar el capítulo I serán Raito y Kou (Por tanto estos quedan descartados para ser los que quitaron su virginidad a la rubia xD)**

**Sin más que decir me despido y espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Lovely Swan**


	2. Capítulo I

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo prometido, solo que al final hubieron unos cuantos cambios para hacer este fic algo más largo jaja y bueno, al final opte porque un vampiro protagonizara cada capítulo con nuestra querida Yui, espero que no les moleste pero también debo contar que el capi me salió más largo de lo esperado (Si hubiera tenido la escena de Kou hubiera sido muy largo…). **

**Por tanto el segundo capítulo será para nuestro querido rubio, y por cierto les doy una indicación para la lectura de este capítulo. Cuando lleguen a la parte donde hay Karoke por parte de Yui y Raito les recomiendo escuchar **_"Your Body" _de Christina Aguilera**, de esa canción me inspire para el capi jaja y se hace mención de ella. Claro que doy una advertencia, escuchen la versión que diga "Fuck Your Body" (Creó que comprenderán porque Yui la relaciono con Raito –Con gota en la cabeza).**

**Ahora si los dejo con el capítulo, espero les guste jeje**

**Disclaimer: **_Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Reject_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Yui hizo una mueca en cuanto volvió a verse en el espejo llevando puesto el vestido que Raito le había obligado a usar esa noche. Rojo al igual que la sangre, era demasiado corto llegándole a los muslos y con un gran escote en "V" que finalizaba casi a la altura de su vientre resaltando a la perfección las curvas escondidas que ninguno de los hermanos había notado aún, ni siquiera cuando había bebido innumerable veces de ella.

Porque si, aunque no lo pareciera la bonita rubia tenía curvas. No enormemente pronunciadas al estilo modelo de catálogo, pero de que tenía las tenía. Sus pechos eran más pequeños de lo normal y redondos, sin embargo aún eran más de lo que el propio Ayato sabía y capaces de caber en las manos de un hombre (El tamaño ideal según muchos). Y su trasero… suena feo hablar de aquella parte de su anatomía, pero si también tenía un bonito trasero que hombres de la calle no habían podido evitar mirar. ¿Los hermanos Sakamaki? Ni siquiera el lujurioso de Raito había tomado demasiada atención, dado que no sabía del cuerpo deseable que poseía la rubia.

Sus caderas eran estrechas, sus piernas largas y torneadas que resaltaban más gracias a los tacones también rojos que usaba. Actualmente su femenino rostro estaba pintado con un leve maquillaje, mientras que su cabello estaba recogido en un moño junto a un adorno de una rosa roja que le daba mayor belleza.

¡Vaya! La chica se sorprendió al verse otra vez. La verdad es que no podía creerse que la mujer que estaba siendo reflejada en aquel espejo no fuera otra más que ella misma. Se veía tan diferente, con un aspecto más atrevido y sensual. ¿Eso era lo que había querido Raito?

Rememoro las palabras del castaño y si no mal recordaba fue algo así lo único que le dijo al entregarle el vestido: _"Aquí tienes Bitch-chan, ahora ve a tu habitación y arréglate lo mejor que puedas. Quiero verte sumamente sexy y si no lo consigues… te castigare de forma dura y yo sé que no quieres eso, porque esta vez mis colmillos te harán gritar hasta el llanto"_.

Que dulce… menudo pervertido que era ese vampiro.

Soltando un suspiro se resignó a salir vestida de esa forma, teniendo en su interior un mal presentimiento acerca del extraño pedido de Raito. ¿Qué se traería entre manos esta vez el mayor de los trillizos?

Caminando con lentitud trato con sumo esfuerzo no tropezar por culpa de los enormes tacones que llevaba, regalo también de cierto castaño que había insistido en que hacía juego junto al vestido. Yui casi soltó un gritito cuando sus pies se enredaron y por poco termina de cara contra el piso. ¡Malditos tacones! La chica susurro maldiciones mientras terminaba de recorrer el enorme pasillo y bajaba por las escaleras de mal humor. En su bajada pudo apreciar como el provocador de todo esto se hallaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofás con los brazos colocados tras su cabeza.

En cuanto oyó el ruido de los tacones le vio alzar la vista hasta toparse con la imagen de ella observándolo. Los gatunos orbes verdes se abrieron de par en par al verla vestida de aquella forma, para luego una sonrisa seductora formar en sus labios. Sintió sus mejillas arder ante su acción.

─¡Vaya! En verdad escuchaste mis palabras esta vez Bitch-chan─Canturreó con su singular tono meloso─ Debo decir que te ves muy apetitosa.

La rubia enrojeció superando al tono de cabello de Ayato al oír aquellas palabras, aún más por culpa de la miradita de depredador que el castaño le ofrecía. Ya sabía de antemano que el mayor de los trillizos era un pervertido de primera, pero sentir su mirada lujuriosa recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo deteniéndose muchas veces en sus pechos y muslos… la ponía muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

Sintió la mano de Raito tomar la suya y elevarla hasta que sus labios depositaron un beso en el dorso sorprendiéndola. Una juguetona sonrisa fue lo que le brindo en compañía de palabras que la hicieron temblar.

─Eres muy hermosa Bitch-chan─El ronroneo le mando escalofríos─ Haces que me excite al verte vestida de esa forma tan sensual, y me dan ganas de desnudarte para saber más de ese cuerpo lleno de secretos que tienes.

Trago saliva nerviosa. Nunca había recibido tremendo halago y viniendo por parte de uno de los Sakamaki era mucho que decir. El máximo halago que llego a recibir de los labios de uno fue más a su dulce sangre que a su belleza, y si era en referencia a su cuerpo… Ayato le bajo las esperanzas al decirle que no tenía pechos. ¡Si tenía! Ella no era plana como un panqueque, tenía sus atributos pero una cosa era que no los mostrara y otra que no los tuviera. Con delicadeza se libró del agarre del de ojos verdes y miro a su alrededor al notar que no había ni un alma en pena a excepción de ellos dos. ¿Dónde estaba el resto?

─¿Dónde están los demás Raito-kun? ─Pregunto curiosa Yui al no hallar a nadie.

─En la escuela ─Contesto sin importancia el castaño sorprendiendo a la rubia.

─¿Escuela? ¡Oh por Dios! ─La joven se horrorizo─ ¡¿Por qué no fuimos…?!

El chico soltó un bufido de molestia al cruzarse de brazos.

─Te desmayaste esta mañana por la anemia y haz dormido hasta el atardecer ─Respondió él─ Yo fui a la escuela, pero al final antes de entrar a clases decidí ser benevolente y venir a cuidar de ti ─Sonrió felinamente─ Soy un buen anfitrión, ¿No es así?

Decidió guardar silencio. Por supuesto que él no era benevolente, si regreso a casa antes de tiempo fue de seguro porque su retorcida mente ideo una forma de molestarla y de paso beber su sangre. ¿Qué locura se le habría ocurrido esta vez? La joven tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver un brillo de picardía en los ojos de Raito. En definitiva algo se traía entre manos, y no era nada bueno para ella.

Raito sonrió más.

─Bueno, dejándonos de explicaciones es hora de que empiece la verdadera diversión ─La tomo del brazo jalándola hasta la sala.

Yui se sorprendió al ver la pequeña mesa repleta de botellas de licor entre los cuales reconoció el Whisky y un par de copas. ¿Acaso Raito quería que ambos…?

─Rai-Raito-kun ─Dijo sorprendida la joven─ ¿No me diga que…?

El vampiro rio al ver su expresión de horror, al parecer le era divertido saber que tenía pánico de ver unas cuantas botellas de licor. La rubia aparto la mirada sonrojada, ella no era buena con el alcohol. Y lo dudaba dado que en su vida había bebido alguna vez.

─Así es Bitch-chanÉl sonrió burlón─ Esta noche vamos a beber… hasta el desmayo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Raito **_

El castaño soltó una carcajada limpia al ver a la humana irse por la novena copa de Whisky mientras cantaba al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la pequeña radio. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rubor debido a lo ebria que se hallaba dándole un aspecto más adorable de lo que ya era. Algunos cabellos se escapaban de su recogido cayendo por su rostro otorgándole un toque sensual que el castaño no pudo evitar notar.

Se relamió los labios al recorrerla nuevamente con la mirada. ¡Joder! La humana se veía demasiado tentadora. Ese vestidito resaltaba las delicadas curvas femeninas, en especial dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos redondos y parte de su vientre. La corta falda le otorgaba la mejor visión de unos muslos perfectos, si por el fuera gustaría alzarle más el inaudito vestido y lamer un recorrido hasta llegar a la parte que a él en verdad le interesaba. Su feminidad. Su gran imaginación le creó la imagen de aquel dulce sueño que por mucho tiempo lo había estado atormentando desde que la vio. Y esta noche tendría la oportunidad de hacer realidad sus más oscuros secretos.

Sería el primero. El primer hombre, vampiro o ente masculino que tomara la pureza de esta masoquista humana de sensual cuerpo.

La rubia cruzo sus piernas soltando una risita que le maravillo aún más. Nunca antes la había escuchado reír, y aquel musical sonido le puso más duro de lo que ya estaba. O bueno, en realidad cualquier movimiento que ella hacia lo ponía condenadamente duro como una roca llevándolo a considerar que tal vez explotaría antes de lamer su piel. ¡Menuda vergüenza! Él era quien debía de excitarla, no al revés. Un golpe para su ego, salvo que perdonaría esta deshonra con tal de probar el cuerpecito de cierta humana ebria.

─¡Vaya! ¿Una novena copa? ─Pregunto con falso asombro─ No me esperaba que fueras tan resistente Bitch-chan, ¿No crees que ya es suficiente por esta noche?

Yui parpadeo al oír sus palabras, para después echarse a reír de forma sonora. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron más mientras que sus ojos al abrirse le mostraron un brillo burlón y provocativo que hubiera recordado a los de él.

─Pues… ahora que lo dices Rai-chan ─El apodo le hizo reír en su interior─ Puede ser que me haya pasado un poquito ─Una sonrisa seductora curvo sus labios─ Pero es que ya me estoy aburriendo… hay que hacer algo más divertido, ¿Qué opinas?

Se movió de forma sutil, cruzando sus piernas y dejando al descubierto sin vergüenza más piel de lo adecuado. Un tirón de su entrepierna le advirtió que estaba endureciéndose más de lo que ya estaba si eso era posible ya. Por supuesto que Raito tenía una lista de cosas entretenidas por hacer, y la que encabezaba su lista era: "QUITAR LA VIRGINIDAD A ESTA HUMANA".

Estaba a punto de decir alguna palabra provocativa para llevársela a la cama cuando la canción en la radio cambio a una lenta. Yui abrió los ojos de gusto y se paró de forma veloz mientras tarareaba la melodía pegajosa haciéndole suspirar. ¡Justo ahora tenía que sonar la estúpida canción! Puede que ella notara su mueca de molesta ya que se carcajeo divertida antes de cogerle la mano y tironear diciendo que quería bailar junto a él. En otra ocasión se hubiera negado, más viéndolo desde otro punto de vista… ¿Por qué no bailar? Una brillante idea se le vino a la mente animándolo.

Se levantó y cogió a la rubia de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo mientras empezaban a bailar juntos moviéndose al ritmo de la música. El vampiro gimió internamente al sentir los pechos llenos chocar contra su cuerpo, esto era un delicioso martirio. Dejo que sus manos se deslizaran de la cintura a las caderas de la joven, acariciándolas despacio provocando que un suave gemido surgiera de los femeninos labios.

El orgullo masculino se elevó hasta el tope, puede que fuera un vampiro pero eso no quitaba que también fuera orgulloso y conseguir que la rubia gimiera… era obtener un triunfo silencioso. Ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Raito mientras bailaba pegándose más, haciendo una fricción exquisita entre sus cuerpos que solo provoco que las hormonas revueltas del castaño estuvieran a punto de estallar. Al parecer ella pareció notar la reacción que causaba porque se rio tontamente para luego frotar su cuerpo contra el de él. La dulce fricción nublo los pensamientos de Raito, quien ya solo tenía una cara que gritaba: "¡Gracias Whisky! ¡Al fin tendré mi noche especial por tu influencia!".

─Hace mucho calor ─Jadeo la chica aferrándose más al cuerpo del joven─ Me estoy asfixiando Rai-chan.

─Creó que exageras Bitch-chan─Dijo él mintiendo. También estaba sintiendo un intenso calor, uno que ya había coloreado sus mejillas─ Aunque sabes… tengo una idea de cómo minimizarlo.

Yui arqueo una ceja al oír aquello, estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando dio un respingo al sentir una de las manos masculinas bajar hasta su trasero y ahuecarlo. Su boca liberó un quejido de placer. Era un hecho, la joven ebria era sumamente sexy por donde la viera.

─De esta forma dejaremos de arder… o al menos cuando lleguemos al final.

La boca de él cubrió la de la rubia en un apasionado y ansioso beso que los hizo gemir con el simple contacto. Ella abrió sus labios dándole acceso, dejando que la húmeda lengua ingresara jugando con la suya. Las manos de la joven apretaron su agarre mientras él la cargaba con suma facilidad, en verdad no pesaba casi nada comparándola con una suave pluma; Yui con una increíble maestría (Sorprendente dado que aún es virgen) enredo sus piernas a la cintura del castaño, sintiendo contra su vientre un dureza que era fácil de confirmar. Raito estaba ENORMEMENTE excitado.

Las lenguas de ambos continuaron enredándose entre sí, jugando mientras las manos del chico seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven sin poder parar. Yui tironeaba del cabello de Raito, provocando que de paso su sombrero se cayera al suelo, cosa que ni importancia le tomaron dado que estaban más ocupados gimiendo y acariciándose que en prestar atención a algo tan tonto como eso. Las pequeñas manos de ella bajaron hasta terminar en la corbata del chico, la cual tironeo hasta conseguir sacársela al fin. Se separaron por breves instantes para luego volver a besarse con intensidad, saboreando la dulzura del otro. El joven Sakamaki acaricio la piel expuesta de la espalda, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel femenina que lo enloqueció. Pronto la humana sería suya, pronto saborearía estar en su interior mientras bebía su sangre y escuchaba sus gemidos de placer.

Pronto hubiera sucedido todo aquello si es que unos intrusos no hubieran arruinado su momento…

─¡¿QUÉ MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?! ─La sonora exclamación proveniente de un pelirrojo provoco que la pareja se separara al instante.

Uh uh, al parecer los intrusos llegaron antes de lo esperado. Raito se separó frustrado de los labios de la humana para ver cómo se hallaban sus hermanos de espectadores incrédulos al ver la escena delante de ellos. ¡Oh! Y no venían solos, los molestos Mukami también estaban a su lado con la boca abierta y viendo a Yui enredada a su cintura. No era una imagen muy bonita de seguro.

No pudo evitar soltar una risilla. Ayato le fulminaba con la mirada, diciéndole que pagaría caro por esto y por tocar "sus" pertenencias. ¡Bah! La humana no tenía dueño aún, los seis la compartían a la hora de beber su sangre, e incluso eran muy conscientes de que esos cuatro hermanitos vampiros recién llegados habían probado la sangre de Yui en algún momento. Así que… ¿A quién pertenecía en realidad la rubia? Raito votaba por quien se la llevara primero a la cama (Cof cof * en otras palabras él que casi lo logra *Cof cof).

Yui sonrió divertida al ver a los demás. Al parecer la chica estaba tan ebria que ni vergüenza sentía al ser hallada en aquella situación con el pervertido de la familia Sakamaki.

─Hola Ayato-chan ─Tarareo la chica con inocencia simulada─ ¿Debería decir "Me alegro de verte" o "Ups… nos pillaste jugando"? Jeje ─La suave risa no hizo más que enfadar más al pelirrojo, quien ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

─Raito, ya te lo he dicho… ¡No toques las cosas de Ore-sama! ─Ladró con enfado el más joven haciendo bufar al castaño.

─Ore-sama esto, ore-sama aquello ─Repitió con molestia el chico─ ¡Jo! Ya me tienes harto con lo mismo Ayato-kun, además si no tienes problemas oculares podrás ver que yo no estoy tocando nada tuyo ─Señalo a la rubia quien se aferraba a él─ Bitch-chan es la que me estaba tocando a mí.

No fueron las mejores palabras. El pelirrojo enrojeció de furia y dio un paso al frente listo para romperle el cuello a su hermano cuando los presentes oyeron un suave ruido que llamo su atención. Era la humana. Yui soltó un quejido para luego hacer un adorable puchero que sonrojo a más de uno.

─¡Yo quiero seguir jugando! ¡Jo! ¿Podemos seguir bailando Rai-chan? ─Una sonrisa sexy surco los labios de la fémina, seguidamente mordió a modo de juego el labio inferior de Raito y tironeo de él.

El castaño por poco y soltó un sonoro gemido, en cambio los demás vampiros solo sentían que el muy bastardo se vería mejor tres metros bajo tierras. ¡¿Por qué rayos Yui se comportaba de esa forma?! Reiji obtuvo la respuesta al ver las botellas de Whisky en la mesa y dos casi vacías por completo. Ya tenía la respuesta, la humana estaba en completo estado de ebriedad por culpa de su hermano menor.

─Raito ─Llamo Reiji cruzándose de brazos─ ¿Embriagaste a la humana?

Miradas acusadoras fueron disparadas en su dirección, tras lo cual se hizo el ofendido.

─Yo no la embriague, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy capaz de algo así, Reiji-kun? Eso me ha herido ─Con aquel melodrama bien podría ganar un Oscar.

─Porque te conozco, y no creó que la humana haya bebido por su cuenta y este usando por gusto esas… vestiduras tan vulgares ─Declaro el segundo Sakamaki señalando las cortas prendas que la joven vestía.

Un cierto rubor recorrió el rostro de los Sakamaki más jóvenes y de los Mukami, provocado gracias al ver más piel expuesta de lo debido. Reiji tenía razón, en su vida Yui vestiría por gusto algo así o mucho menos bebería por querer. La humana jamás lo haría… a menos que la obligaran.

Ayato en verdad sentía inmensas ganas de matar a su hermano. Solo que esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Caminando en dirección a Raito, observo como Yui seguía quejándose con las piernas enredadas a la cintura del castaño. La rubia hizo otro berrinche y volvió a jalar el labio inferior del chico con los dientes haciéndolo gemir sonoramente. ¡Maldita descarada! El pelirrojo la cogió de a cintura y la jalo separándola de su hermano, este reclamo al instante diciendo que aún no acababa de jugar con Bitch-chan.

Yui se removía quejándose de rabia. En primera… ¿Cómo era posible que aún no se cayera usando los enormes tacones que traía puestos? Un misterio para la vida, mucho más cuando al inició casi tropezó siete veces.

─¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ─Gritaba a todo pulmón intentando liberarse del agarre de Ayato─ ¡Quiero seguir bailando!

─¡Quédate quieta Chichinashi! ─Le respondió el enojado por su actitud.

─Nee… Ayato-kun ─La molesta voz de Raito le hizo gruñir─ No creo que debas seguir llamándola Chichinashi ya que… Bitch-chan no tiene pechos pequeños jeje.

El rostro del menor de los trillizos enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello al notar ese "gran" detalle novedoso. Yui arqueo una ceja al verlo y rió divertida por su tonta expresión.

─Ayato-chan ha visto mis pechos entonces ─Declaro la chica entre risillas─ ¿Por fin ya noto que no soy plana como un panqueque?

─¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! ─Exclamo un Ayato rojo de pena haciéndola reír más.

La chica estuvo a punto de decirle algo más cuando una idea se le ocurrió para ser soltada al fin de ese fuerte agarre. Con lentitud froto su trasero contra cierta parte de la anatomía del vampiro, provocando que de inmediato esta se alzara completamente dura y necesitada. El de ojos verdes la soltó horrorizado, ella se echó a reír al ver lo que provoco. ¿Tan fácil era excitar a un hombre?

Sonrió con inocencia al ver la furia del chico, quien estaba dispuesto a castigarla por el atrevimiento, cuando la canción lenta que había estado sonando cambio. Los ojos rosas se abrieron al reconocerla, un chillido de felicidad salió de sus labios y empezó a menearse al ritmo de la música.

Esta canción se la dedicaba en definitiva a Raito, y lo que él siempre quería hacerle a su cuerpo; le venía como anillo al dedo.

─_Hey boy! _─Señaló a Raito con el dedo haciendo que él se señalara a él mismo diciendo un "yo"─ _I don't need to know where you've been, All I need to know is you and no need for talking ─_Él pareció comprender soltando una carcajada mientras ella bailaba─_ Hey boy! So don't even tell me your name ─_Se acercó hasta el castaño y negó con su dedo. Raito empezó a bailar junto a ella haciéndole sonreír─ _All I need know is whose place _─Él señalo hacía arriba diciendo "mi cuarto"─_ And let's get walking…_

─¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ─Pregunto desconcertado Ayato a lo que Kou bufo.

─Si no sabes ingles inculto, M neko-chan le está diciendo a tu hermano que vayan a un cuarto… ─Intento decir el rubio pero cierta chica no le permitió por su canto.

─_All I wanna do is Fuck your body! _–Canto mucho más alto la chica.

No tenías que ser muy hablador del inglés para saber qué diablos significaba "Fuck". Nueve vampiros se atragantaron ante la proposición disimulada que Yui acababa de hacer, y fue peor cuando la jovencita meneo su trasero contra la parte delantera del Sakamaki más pervertido.

─_Tonight's your lucky night. I know you want it…ooooh ooooh_

─¡Por supuesto que es mi noche de suerte! ─Raito pego más cerca a la chica, haciendo que su erección acariciara las nalgas de la joven sobre el vestido.

La joven siguió cantando, meneándose contra Raito mientras este se movía al compás de la música. Reiji pensó en interrumpir, pero de cierta forma se planteó que no sería lo adecuado además… se estaba divirtiendo de ver a sus hermanos menores tan enfadados con cierto castaño, y su diversión aumento al ver que su hermano holgazán comenzaba a molestarse también por el excesivo contacto que Yui y Raito tenían. Está bien, a Reiji también le molestaba no obstante él tenía algo llamado "control".

Los Mukami no estaban en mejor situación, los cuatro estaban echando chispas como los Sakamaki. ¡¿Por qué demonios Yui tenía que frotarse tanto contra el pervertido ese?! ¡¿Por qué rayos se dejaba manosear sin oponer queja?! Culpa del maldito alcohol…

─_So come on and give me your worst._

─_Uh oh, yeah_ ─Le secundo Raito.

─_We're moving faster _─Los movimientos de caderas se volvieron rápidos─ _And than slow _─A muchos casi les da un ataque al ver como los movimientos de pelvis parecían más de penetraciones que otra cosa─ _If you don't know where to go, I'll finish all from my own _

─¡Ya es suficiente! ─Ayato se lanzó y jalo a Yui quien continuaba bailando sin restar importancia─ ¡¿Qué diablos se supone que están haciendo?!

─¡BAILANDO! ─Contestaron ambos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo haciendo aparecer gotas resbalando por la cabeza de los presentes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Conclusión N°1**_

─Termine ebria entonces por culpa de Raito-kun ─Pronuncio Yui desde el suelo tratando de mantener la calma─ Baile con él, lo bese y si los demás no llegaban hubiera terminado en su cama, me frote contra Ayato-kun ─Enrojeció al saber aquello─ Y termine bailando y cantando Your body junto a Raito-kun ¿Correcto?

─¡Exacto Bitch-chan! ─Aprobó el castaño sonriente para luego suspirar en signo de queja─ ¿Raito-kun? ¿Por qué ahora me llamas así? Me gustaba más Rai-chan, llámame así de ahora en adelante. ──

.

.

.

─No pasara Raito-kun ─Comento avergonzada la joven, más al ir recordando todo lo sucedido─ Por inferencia, mi primera vez no fue con usted ¿Verdad?

El castaña suspiro con lastima fingida.

─No, gracias a que nos interrumpieron ciertos intrusos…

─¡¿A quién llamas intrusos?! ─Exclamaron ofendidos los presentes, Reiji y Ruki rodaron los ojos.

Yui respiro hondo. Al menos estaba mejor al saber que Raito no había sido él que le quito su virginidad. Ponerse a imaginar cómo hubiera sido su primera noche con el mayor de los trillizos la ponía de los nervios, porque estaba segura que con él toda la noche hubiera estado practicando el Kamasutra completo. Salvo que aún quedaban otros nueve vampiros que a su parecer la sorprenderían con sus historias de como ella borracha se les insinuó (Estaba segura que había hecho eso).

Luego de unos pequeños adjetivos ofensivos hacía Raito, la rubia se encontró con la sonrisa ladina del segundo hijo de los Mukami. Oh genial, vendrían malos vientos con Kou… de eso estaba cien por ciento segura como que se llamaba Yui Komori.

─Bien M neko-chan… ahora es mi turno de contar como casi fue acosado sexualmente por ti ─La joven por poco y saltó del horror.

─¡¿QUÉ YO HICE QUÉ?!

* * *

><p><strong>Jaja espero les haya gustado el cápitulo, ya me hago una idea del segundo pero la pregunta del millón recae en que… ¿Quieren que Yui le haga un bailecito a Kou? ¿Quieren más perversión? –Sonrisa malvada- Y como los quiero tanto les dejare que ustedes elijan la canción y de paso pueden recomendarme alguna idea pervertida para que Yui… (Siento lastima por la chica) acose al Idol de los Mukami.<strong>

**Sin decir más, muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y sus comentarios.**

**Lovely Swan **


	3. Capítulo II

**Hola, hola! Por fin, actualizo este hermoso fic que sé que han estado esperando como locos muchos, más aún cuando veo y casi me caigo al darme cuenta de los reviews, favs y follows. ¡¿60 REVIEWS, 45 FAVS Y 46 FOLLOWS?! ¡Oh cielos! No saben lo feliz que me siento al saber que tantas personas han gustado de este fic y necesitan seguir leyéndolo T-T pero no se preocupen, ya volví y les traigo la hermosa continuación. Espero la disfruten y quisiera agregar algo más para todos ustedes queridos lectores. **

**Hace poco actualice mi perfil, y ya sé qué dirán… ¿Para que quisiera leerme el perfil de una loca? Bueno, se los digo porque ahí están escritos los fics actuales, sus resúmenes, el número de capítulos, las parejas que se harán e incluso he mencionado también quienes son los cuatro posibles robadores de "pureza" de Yui en este fic. Además, también hago mención de Brothers conflicts y hay tres opciones de nuevos fics de Diaboliks Lovers que planeó hacer, pero eso lo dejo a decisión de ustedes. ¿Cuál de los tres quieren que haga? (Los One-shot de las parejas y sus hijos será un fic aparte). Hay tres opciones: **_"Witch Spell", "Midnight Kiss"_** y **_"Circus"_**. Si quieren saber más de estas historias pueden preguntarme y es más… tengo un anuncio que dar, pero eso más abajo xD Casi para el final y que será la emoción de todo esto, pero por ahora mis amigos creó que es mejor que me callé y les deje con por importante, ósea la historia. **

**Ahora si les dejo el capítulo, espero les guste :) **

**Disclaimer: **_Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Reject._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II <strong>

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Yui seguía atontada luego de las palabras que cierto rubio acababa de declarar. ¿Acoso…? ¿Acoso sexual? Su cerebro procesaba las palabras y cuando comprendía que el vampiro hablaba de que ella tenía una conducta compulsiva por la necesidad de favores sexuales de su parte… Soltó un gritito de horror y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. ¡No, no y no! Esto era una pesadilla. Ella no era capaz de hacer una locura como esa, ella no era una maniaca obsesiva que estaba loca por ese idol sadomasoquista que le fascinaba ponerla en situaciones incomodas.

¡Pero esto ya era el colmo! ¡Ella no podía haber hecho una locura como esa!

Los demás vampiros le veían aguantándose la risa, de cierta forma ver a Yui tan horrorizada y escandalizada era entretenido. Fue aún más gracioso cuando la rubia se puso rápidamente de pie y la toalla se le cayó. Raito silbó al instante mientras algunos se sonrojaban, la pobre humana soltó un gemido de horror y con rapidez tomo la toalla y se la volvió a colocar con algunas lagrimitas de vergüenza escapándosele.

Si, la rubia era adorable cuando se lo proponía y aunque muchos quisieran aguantarse el poder decir aquella "palabra" no lo podían hacer.

Condenada humana, ojala no fuera tan bonita y mona.

―¡Yo no te acose sexualmente! ―Exclamo sonrojada la rubia. ¡Kou estaba loco! Es decir, comprendía que hubiera ocurrido la borrachera, el beso apasionado, el frotamiento y el bailecito con Raito; pero, ella no era una acosadora. ¡Por Dios! ¿Por quién demonios la tomaban? Ese idol estaba demente.

Una ceja fue arqueada por parte del rubio, quien soltó un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa socarrona que la hizo enfadar. Odiaba cuando Kou sonreía de esa forma, y no, no es porque el tío fuera taaan malo. Por el contrario, el vampiro le caía bien aunque fuera un maldito egocéntrico que tenía la manía de chuparse su sangre y de paso amaba joderla.

―¡Vamos! No tienes por qué avergonzarte M neko-chan ―La arrogancia en su voz hizo suspirar a Yui. Ya sabía lo que venía, parecía que su mente tenía grabada el vocabulario entero de Kou―. Tú y yo sabemos que me quieres con locura, después de todo naaadie puede ser tan guapo y sexy como yo ―Vale, un minuto… Ese vocabulario era nuevo. ¿De dónde lo saco Kou? Una sonrisa se extendió por su boca mandándole un escalofrió a la muchacha―, o eso es al menos lo que tú me dijiste… Anoche.

¡¿EH?! ¡¿Qué ella le dijo qué?! Ella negó con la cabeza, no podía ser verdad por Dios… Ayato al instante le fulmino con la mirada. Oh si, el pelirrojo estaba cabreado al recordar aquella pequeña "escena" que habría preferido jamás volver a recordar. Omitirla por lo que le quedaba de existencia, y no era el único. Los otros ocho vampiros fulminaron al rubio de ojos disparejos con la mirada, jurándole que se la cobrarían luego.

El rubio tan solo soltó una risita y ensancho aquella sonrisa tan mona que hizo sonrojar a Yui. Demonios, puede que Kou a veces fuera un sádico también pero… Tenía una hermosa sonrisa que podía dejar sin palabras a cualquier persona, incluso a ella.

―¡Yo nunca dije eso! ―Estalló la rubia verdaderamente espantada como avergonzada. El rubio sonrió con autosuficiencia.

―Sí que lo dijiste, e incluso sucedieron muchas más cositas… Sin duda eres una sucia pervertida ―Sentenció él haciéndola ruborizar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Kou**_

El rubio miro curioso como la humana, la cual esa noche parecía estar a punto de cometer una locura verdadera, daba un empujón al Sakamaki pelirrojo y se echaba a reír al ver como este maldecía de una forma tan sucia que si no hubiera sido por la ebriedad la misma Yui se habría sonrojado hasta las orejas. Los demás hermanos tan solo miraron entre sorprendidos como divertidos a la muchacha borracha, quien tan solo al atraparles sonriendo soltó una risotada y se tambaleo hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones con las piernas cruzadas.

Muchos no pudieron evitar lanzar una miradita a ese par de perfectas piernas que la humana tenía. Wow… ¿Desde cuándo su surtidora de sangre era tan condenadamente sexy y atrayente? Ninguno podía quitarle la vista de encima, ni siquiera el mismo idol que solía molestarla con temas sexuales cuando se lo proponía.

Y es que, hasta Kou debía admitir que la humana en verdad se veía caliente y perfecta para echarse un polvo y repetir… Unas cincuenta veces más. ¡Oh, espera! Mejor aún, consideraba que enserio era una idea interesante el practicar el kamasutra entero con ella porque solo en una bendita posición nadie estaría saciado. Uh uh de repente le entraron ganitas de estar a solas con la rubia, porque enserio que lo estaba seduciendo sin hacer nada y eso era algo… Patético. ¡Vamos! ¿Kou Mukami siendo seducido por una tía ebria y que era un pollito en desarrollo? Vale, vale… No era tan pollita en desarrollo. Podríamos decir que era una… ¿Gata en desarrollo? Sí, eso quedaba mejor.

Bien, la gata en desarrollo (Alias "M neko-chan") continuó mirándolos a todos con esa sonrisa pervertida que simulaba a la de la "Maquina andante folladora de mujeres" (Habla de Raito, ¿Se nota, no?). De repente, sus ojos se posaron en él obteniendo un brillo que le dio mala espina, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¡Hey! ¿Es el único que noto que esos ojos le miraban hambrientos como si fuera la última pizza de la cafetería? ¿O que también le estaba mirando más abajo de su torso?

Kou siguió su mirada y un rubor se extendió al notar que cierto órgano importante estaba un poquito… Elevado. ¡Oh sí! Esto no podía ser más humillante. Acababa de tener una erección y ni siquiera había sido tocado. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué de paso le cayera chocolate o un piano en la cabeza?

Gruño y se cubrió sus partes nobles fulminándola con la mirada.

―¡Deja de mirarme ahí, maldita pervertida! ―Su exclamación llamo la atención de los presentes. Todos le lanzaron una mirada, incluida la "inocente" Yui, mientras el rubio maldecía y le seguía taladrando con aquellos ojos disparejos.

―¿De qué hablas Kou-chan? ―Pregunto con su cantarina voz de borracha pervertida la atractiva humana. El vampiro le enseño los colmillos y gruño haciéndola reír― ¡Que adorable! ¡Eres toda una monada, Kou-chan! Me dan ganas de abrazarte y darte muchos, pero muchos besitos… ―Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras reía sin parar, el rubor aumentando en sus mejillas mientras un tic aparecía en el ojo.

―¡No me hables como si fuera un puto crío!

―¡Yo quiero esos besitos, maldito humana desvergonzada! ―Se quejó Kanato empezando a abrazar con fuerza a Teddy. Sus hermanos le miraron arqueando una ceja, ¿De cuándo aquí Kanato quería mimos y no la sangre de la "sucia humana"? El de cabellos lilas se sonrojo, inflo los mofletes en señal de berrinche por aquella vergonzosa situación―. Ella es mía, no quiero compartirla con nadie.

Ayato le fulmino con la mirada, claramente diciéndole un silencioso: "¿Tuya? ¡¿TUYA?! Estás loco, idiota".

―¡ELLA ES MÍA! ―La exclamación del pelirrojo resonó en la habitación― ¡¿Qué no les ha quedado claro?! Chichinashi pertenece a Ore-sama, y ORE-SAMA ―Resaltó la palabra con peligro y advertencia en la voz― No comparte con nadie.

Una clara tensión se hizo en el ambiente. Kanato no dejaba de apretar a Teddy mientras unos lagrimones se escapaban de sus ojos, los cuales destilaban pura rabia y ansias asesinas que hubieran asustado a cualquiera, menos a Ayato. ¿Enserio? ¿Su hermanito creía que con eso se asustaría? ¡Uf! Que poco le conocía, ni él ni nadie lograrían intimidar jamás al grandioso Ore-sama.

―Deja de mirar al grandioso Ayato-sama de esa forma… Bebé llorón ―Aquellas palabras hicieron enfurecer a su hermano, Teddy fue abrazado con suma fuerza y por las lágrimas que empezaban a desparramarse por las mejillas de Kanato solo significaban algo… Problemas. La boca del pelimorado se abrió, lista para lanzar un poderoso grito que no surgió gracias a otro por parte de cierta rubia.

―¡KYA! ¡Eres tan bonito y apetecible!

Los presentes miraron en dirección a Yui, esperando encontrarla sentada en el sillón donde supuestamente la habían dejado, sin embargo ¡Sorpresa que se llevaron! La humana ya no estaba ahí. ¡¿Qué?!Girando la mirada se la encontraron en otro lugar, más específicamente con Kou. Abrazándolo y halándole de las mejillas mientras sus excitantes curvas se le pegaban por completo al cuerpo masculino haciendo ruborizar al rubio.

Las bocas de los presentes se cayeron hasta los suelos, la de Raito más que ninguna ya que se suponía que ese abrazo era para él. Es decir… ¡Quien se tomó el trabajo de emborrachar y comprar ese puto vestido fue él! ¿Acaso creen que comprar ropa femenina es sencillo? ¡Ja! Para nada, más aún cuando un montón de viejas te están observando y viéndote como el último bistec más llamativo del restaurante. Claro, él se metía con cualquier cosa que se moviera, pero hasta Raito tenía estómago y esas antigüedades de ochenta años le dieron ganas de vomitar en plena tienda. Argh, en definitiva ir de compras era un asco. Con razón Reiji le encargaba todo a los sirvientes, para la próxima él también usaría ese método más sencillo.

Pero volviendo al tema importante: ¡Eso no era justo, se supone que Raito debía disfrutar de todo esto porque fue su maldito plan! Y Kou Mukami no iba a quedarse con la humana, eso ni de coña.

―Bitch-chan… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―Pregunto de mal humor el castaño, una venita en su sien y la sonrisa fingida demostraban el enorme cabreó que se estaba tragando, solo que la muchacha pareció ni notarlo ni entenderlo.

―¿Qué no es obvio Rai-chan? ―Cuestiono con voz cantarinamente ebria Yui―. ¡Abrazando y mimando a Kou-chan! Es que mírale… Es tan adorable y mono… ¡Me dan ganas de besarle y comérmelo entero!

El doble sentido sí que fue notorio. El vampiro de rubios cabellos enrojeció al instante, mientras que los demás tan solo obtuvieron un tic en el ojo y fulminaron al idol roba-humanas y saboteador de planes perfectos (Pensamiento que no fue de otro más que de Raito). ¿Cómo demonios le hizo ese condenado idiota para ser ahora el centro de atención de la ardiente muchachita? Pues nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera el mismo y adorado Kou. ¿Qué es lo que hizo ahora para que la gatita quedara prendada de él? Quiso preguntarlo, en verdad deseo hacerlo –En compañía de agregar un comentario inadecuado- pero la joven Komori no le dio la oportunidad gracias a que sus labios húmedos y dulces se estamparon contra los de él en un ardiente y para nada santo beso.

Oh

Por

Dios

Nueve pares de ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver aquella escena. ¡Aquella inaudita y maldita escena tan descarada! ¡Porque descaro y perversión no faltaba!

Yui tenía cogido de las mejillas al rubio, sus labios devorando hambrientos los del muchacho mientras que este la sujetaba de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y hundiendo su lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad que era la boca de la muchacha. Una muy pero muy dulce boca por cierto, Kou ronroneo satisfecho correspondiendo a la flamante caricia que estaban compartiendo. Sus manos procedieron a acariciar la espalda casi desnuda de fémina al tiempo que sus lenguas se enredaban buscando más. ¡Maldición! La humana sabía a gloria pura, por no hablar que su cuerpo curvilíneo pegado al suyo lo estaba poniendo caliente, demasiado a decir verdad. Tanto así que su ya doliente erección le dolió más aún, poniéndole como un perrito urgentemente necesitado.

Su mano se inmiscuyo entre la falda del vestido, logrando acariciar la dulce piel suave de la hermosa mujer. ¿Eh? ¿Había pensado que la M neko-chan era hermosa? Ah… Interesante. No iba a negar que la muchacha era guapa, pero de ahí a pensarlo sin dudas fue algo bastante sorpresivo… ¡Bah! Mejor restarle importancia. Complacido continuo acariciando y besando, por él incluso hubieran pasado a más, pero como siempre alguien debía impedir aquel exquisito contacto de bocas, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

―¡KYAA! ¡Suba-chan bájame! ―Se quejó pataleando la rubia en cuanto el albino de ojos rojos la aparto del Mukami y la cargo sobre su hombre como un costal de patatas. Kou miro con fastidio al violento tsundere. ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Interrumpirles en la mejor parte?! Bastardo…― ¡Yo quiero seguir besando a Kou-chan!

―¡Cállate, joder! ―Ordenó enfurecido el Sakamaki, sus ojos no apartándose del rubio quien mantenía también su mirada puesta en él. Las chispas saltaron y los presentes observaron como el reto estaba descrito entre ellos. Si, ambos se odiaban y cualquiera lo sabía a la perfección. Desde Yuma hasta el mismo Ayato, todos lo sabían―. Acércate a ella y lo pagaras caro.

Una sonrisa burlona se curvo en los labios del muchacho, quien le arqueó una ceja a modo de incredulidad falsa.

―¿Y tú me lo harás pagar? ―Inquirió entretenido el rubio―. Curioso, entre todos los presentes aquella amenaza proveniente de ti no me asusta… Ni un poco, tsundere.

Los ojos del albino brillaron furiosos, sus facciones se endurecieron con las claras ansias de querer golpear hasta la muerte al "molesto" idol; sin embargo, aquellas ansias se vieron estancadas y oscurecidas por los gritos que empezó a pegar la humana. Con un tic en el ojo por tanto bullicio Subaru lanzó una fulminante mirada a la muchacha, quien al instante paro de gritar e hizo un mohín adorable que le sonrojo por completo junto a Kou.

―Suba-chan… Eres tan malo… Mereces un castigo por irrumpir en mi besito con Kou-chan ―Declaro con una sonrisa que mando mala espina al albino.

Este de inmediato abrió la boca para pedir una explicación, solo que la muchachita se le adelanto. Sacando su lengua lamió la piel desnuda del cuello masculino provocando que el albino enrojeciera por completo y temblara. Pronto un mordisquito junto a un ronroneo se hizo presente, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al menor de los Sakamaki y sin poderlo evitar un sutil gemido se le escapo. Con suerte nadie lo escucho, salvó cierta rubiecita que sonreía con picardía y victoria.

―Subaru… Eres un chico muy malo, ¿Lo sabes, no? ―Pregunto de forma provocativa y tentadora Yui haciendo que el vampiro de inmediato la soltara y se alejara horrorizado de ella. Yui de inmediato corrió hasta Kou riendo y lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras que el Mukami veía toda la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

―¡Oe, Chichinashi! ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?! ―Ordeno saber un cabreado Ayato, la fémina continuo riendo y abrazando con más fuerzas a Kou.

―Solo le di un castigo ―Acertó a murmurar una tambaleante chica. Un besito fue depositado en la mejilla del chico―. Kou-chan… Eres tan mono… Quiero besarte más…

―¡Deja de estar coqueteándole! ―Rugieron todos los vampiros perdiendo la paciencia.

―Eres tan guapo y sexy… Me encantas más que cualquiera ―Ronroneó la rubia. Acto seguido fue cargada, esta vez por Ayato―. ¡Ayato-chan! ¡Bájame, quiero besar a Kou-chan!

Y eso que la noche recién empezaba…

-o-

Esto no podía ser real. Los presentes vieron con incredulidad como Yui subida en la mesa del comedor bailaba seductoramente al ritmo de la música, moviendo sus caderas de forma tentadora dándoles una buena vista de lo sexy que podía verse en ese vestidito tan corto que llegaba a sus muslos. Desde hace exactamente cinco minutos, la ardiente rubia se había separado de Kou (Aquello gracias a que volvió a librarse de Ayato usando un método sucio y pervertido) al escuchar una canción que le encanto, y seguidamente lo había señalado diciendo que le dedicaba un par de bailes. ¿Qué era lo siguiente que sucedió? bajo los gritos de Reiji, la humana se trepó a la mesa y procedió a bailar mejor que cualquier bailarina de cabaret que cualquiera hubiera visto en sus vidas.

Y vaya que sabía bailar, ninguno de los vampiros podía apartar la mirada de ella, mucho menos podían evitar pensar en algunas escenas bastante subiditas de tono donde ellos eran los protagonistas en compañía de esta jovencita. Cuando la chica movió las caderas e hizo un movimiento en donde su trasero dio un meneo sumamente sexy por poco se desmayaron.

Era un hecho. Yui ebria era una gata sexy que buscaba ser violada por un vampiro sádico. A Kou se le caía la baba al ver a esa sensual rubia moviendo las caderas y piernas, guiñando los ojos y contoneando su apetitoso trasero… Oh joder, su erección empezaba a dolerle más pero valía la pena mientras viera bailar a esa ardiente hembra.

―_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _―Cantó al ritmo de la música la humana, señalo a Kou y volvió a menear el trasero―. _But you keep fronting…_

―Oh si… Ahora si puedo morir en paz ―Declaro con una sonrisa un más que satisfecho Kou.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Conclusión N°2**_

―¿Enserio yo hice… todo _eso_? ―Pregunto más roja que un tomate la rubia, su voz había sonado nerviosa y con una esperanza de que le digan que todo era una mentira y nada de eso hubiera sucedido en realidad. ¡Santo cielos! ¡Por poco cometió un abuso sexual contra Kou! Y el saberlo tan solo la humillaba como horrorizaba aún más de lo que ya estaba.

―Sí que lo hiciste, M neko-chan ―Declaro con una brillante sonrisa el rubio. La muchacha tan solo lloriqueó asqueada haciéndole bufar―. ¡Por favor! Agradece si quiera que te correspondí el beso que me diste, si hubiera sido otro te hubiera matado por tu atrevimiento…

―Pero si te la querías follar, oxigenado ―Argumento Yuuma logrando obtener un rubor por parte de Kou. Maldito hablador del demonio… No debió haber dicho eso.

―¡Cierra el hocico, Yuma-kun! ―Ladró furibundo el vampiro―. ¡Yo no quería fallármela!

.

.

.

―Sí, tú no te querías follar a la _Mesubuta_ y Ruki tira para el otro bando―Comento con sarcasmo y molestia el vampiro.

El rubio le gruñó enfadado, estúpido granjero idiota.

―Yuma… Que he escuchado eso ―Comentó con una venita en la frente el de cabellos negros, el castaño le ignoro mientras una pelea verbal iniciaba entre él y Kou.

Yui por otro lado miraba al suelo lloriqueando y lamentando haber aceptado el maldito Whisky de Raito, sin duda alguna su primera borrachera había sido un bendito desastre. Solo que… Un suspiro se le escapó al saber que con suerte, el acoso hacía Kou solo fue eso. Acoso. Vale, no había perdido su virginidad con él, y eso sí que le aliviaba. ¡No es que Kou fuera una mala opción! No, él era divertido y… Amigable, o bueno, lo era cuando no le chupaba la sangre o la molestaba con temas sexuales que ella prefería no mencionar.

Más calmada, la joven rubia siguió mirando al piso cuando observo unos pies acercarse y detenerse justamente delante de ella. Esos zapatos… Oh por favor, todo menos él. Queriendo soltar un sollozo levanto la vista y se encontró con la persona que no hubiera deseado nunca, pero NUNCA, tener que ver justamente en este tema.

Kanato.

―¿Verdad Teddy que Yui-san es una pervertida? ―Pregunto el vampiro a su oso de peluche. La muchacha trago saliva cuando aquellos ojos lilas se centraron en ella y un brillo de burla se vislumbró mandándole un escalofrío―. Admito que me recompensaste los besitos que quería… Con algo mucho mejor.

"Oh por Dios… ¿Qué hice ahora?" Se preguntó con pánico la muchacha en su interior.

* * *

><p><strong>Y… ¡Corte! Eso es todo por ahora. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, yo adore escribirlo y disfrute cada partecita ya que Kou es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Pero sobretodo debo agradecer a los que me recomendaron a la "Pussycats dolls", ya que ni las conocía… Hasta ahora xD Pero en verdad ame la canción "Buttons" y la cual use para este bailecito que la Yui perver hizo jeje. <strong>

**Ahora, cambiando de tema… Con los fics nuevos he decidido algo novedoso y que aún me sorprende pero que estoy dispuesta a hacer. Haré una pequeña competencia y ¿Saben cuál es el premio? Sencillo… A la ganadora le dejare participar en uno de mis fics como una OC invitada y la cual podrá elegir a uno de los Sakamaki o Mukami como pareja :) ¡Pero alto! ¿En qué consiste el concursito? Bueno, es sencillo. Las que deseen concursar deberán mandarme una idea llamativa para el One-shot de Ayato y Yui junto a sus hijos, el tema puede ser cualquiera, pero lo principal: ¿Cómo serán los hijos de esta parejita? Sé que he andado preguntando eso, pero aún me siento indecisa. Lo que si anuncio es que la pareja tendrá tres hijos, de ahí la imaginación de ustedes los crearan y la mejor respuesta será la ganadora :) **

**Los resultados los anunciare en el mismo One-shot que realice, por supuesto haré mención de la escritora y toda su creatividad que fue dada. Como ya dije, el premio será la OC que participara en uno de esos tres nuevos fics (El que elijan) y la cual podrá elegir a la pareja que quiera. **

**Sin decir más, espero los reviews y PM (Las que quieran concursar por favor, lo suplico mándenme PM para no confundirme y que las ideas nos sean copiadas –Ruego-).**

**Ahora sí, me despido. Bye, bye **

**Lovely Swan. **


	4. AVISO

**Disclaimer: **Diabolik Lovers pertenece a Reject.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AVISO IMPORTANTE<strong>

¡Ya está! Seguro dijeron, finalmente regrese y volví con la continuación de esta sabrosura de historia. Pero… Es un SÍ y NO. Para comenzar con esta noticia he de informar que no voy a suspender ninguna de mis historias. Luego de mucho cranear y suspirar, he llegado a la razonable teoría de: ¿Por qué suspender una historia que apego tan grande ha tenido?

Es así que sin más discusiones o reclamos anunció que la historia volverá a estar en progreso y por nada del mundo suspendida. Es cierto que tendré demoras… Quizás un poco largas, pero ahora si me he puesto las baterías duraderas y trataré lo antes posible publicar algo. Ahora, ¿Por qué he estoy anunciando esto y no subiendo el maldito capítulo? Bueno, ese es otro puntito muy cómico y estúpido.

Todavía no acabo la continuación porque… ¡Sencillamente no halló forma de acabarlo! La idea la tengo, está plasmada y casi finalizada, pero tristemente Kanato y Teddy me han dado tanta idea como placer que… El capítulo se extendió y hasta ahora, en dos malditas semanas que llevó escribiéndolo, no halló forma de completarlo. ¡Pero tranquilas, que no significa que no continuaré! Por el contrario, tengo más ganas que nunca de subir esta belleza más larga que mi testamento (?).

Así que en pocas palabras, imploró por acabarlo en tres días más, o sino, fecha límite ―rogando a los cielos de rodillas― este Domingo. Mejor empezar y acabar~

Respectó a «My vampire baby»… ¡Nah! Tranquila mi gente amada, pronto estaré también en proceso de creación. También esa bella historia será continuada, aunque ahora se toca un nuevo punto… Tendré un nuevo estilo narrativo y también de presentación, así que no se sorprenda si en cuanto lean algún capítulo de cualquiera de mis fics ven muchas cosas diferentes.

Y siendo todo eso lo que he de aclarar, muchísimas gracias a cada precioso review que me han enviado. ¡Cada lectura para mí fue una explosión de alegría! Especialmente al saborear el cariño y gusto que adquirieron por cada historia. Les prometo tratar de actualizar lo más pronto, sea un fic de Diabolik Lovers o de Brothers conflict. Apreció cada pequeño comentario y también a los PM que me llegaron en relación a las continuaciones.

Como último detalle… ¡Pronto llegaran nuevas historias! Entre ellas la que debo a _Utau Kagamine_. ¡Y también bellos One-shots! Así que les digo, paséense en estos días por mi perfil, que quizás se llevan sorpresas en cuanto a avances de historias nuevecitas y recién puliditas. Ahora si… Gracias a todos y prometó que mi regreso esta vez será definitivo :)

Y sin más… ¡Aquí les traigo los prometedores avances del próximo capítulo de «The Night Before»! El cual como ya dije… Me está quedando largo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AVANCES<strong>

—¡Reiji-kun pervertido! ¡No toques así a Bitch-chan~!

—¡Aparta tus manos de ella, otaku de las vajillas!

—¡Que no me digas así, Ayato!

/…/

—Orangután~ Te sienta de maravillas, Yuuma-kun.

—¡Que te den, mal teñido!

Ahora fue el turno del idol el de cabrearse.

—¡Soy rubio natural, titán!

—¡Quien te crea esa mentira!

—Eres más falso que la virginidad de Raito…

—Me ofendes Ayato-kun, pero por esta vez estoy de tu lado.

/…/

―¡Quiero a Teddy, quiero a Teddy, quiero a Teddy!

―_Mon dieu_, ¡Es peor que un bebé! ―exclamo iracundo Kou y perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, o que quizás poseía.

¡Un momento! ¿Kou siquiera sabía francés? Sorpresas que uno se llevaba en las peores ocasiones.

/…/

—¡Ja! Nadie gana a Ore-sama cantando y bailando.

—Ayato-kun, tú tienes dos pies izquierdos y cantas peor que Shuu borracho.

—Mierda. Necesitaré visitar más seguido el karaoke —sentenció de mala gana.

/…/

―Oh, demonios… Azusa ―murmuro algo arrepentido del maltrato que realizo contra el azabache. Este miro al suelo apretando las vendas con fuerza.

―L-lo siento… Soy tan molesto que Ruki-kun… Me odia ―un sollozo fue escuchado y el «cerebro» de los Mukami palideció.

/…/

—¡Guárdate tus gemidos para después, amante del cutting! —Kanato lo zarandeó con fuerza— ¡Dime ahora mismo donde carajos esta mi Teddy!

—K-kanato-kun… N-no seas tan brusco.

—¡Cállate prostituto con patas, esto es entre la momia malvendada y yo!

/…/

Un pensamiento colectivo, a excepción de cierto Sakamaki de ojos morados, inundo sus cerebros.

_Muérete Teddy. _

/…/

―¿Qué quieres? ―masculló con incordió y veneno en la voz― Y-ya tienes a mi Teddy y…

―Bésame.

A más de uno eso le cayó como bomba.

/…/

—¿Tregua? —Ruki Mukami miró a la otra cabeza de la familia estirando la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Arigatou a todos lo que leen mis historias! <strong>

**Gracias por dejar reviews y darle favs o follows a la historia. **

**Nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen. **

**Bye, bye. **

**Lovely Swan.**


End file.
